Who'd Have Known or Someone Great
by Foxxed
Summary: Kurt 'K' Hummel has dropped the Skank image years ago and starts working at a magazine when he's fresh out of college, everything is just going fine – until he stumbles upon an all familiar IT-guy.


**Who'd Have Known / Someone Great**

"_Have you tried turning it off and on again?_"

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurt muttered under his breath with his office phone against his ear. Fifteen minutes ago his computer froze and yes, since then he had been trying to turn it off - and on - again. "Seriously? Turning it off and - that's your advice?"

"_Hey, can't give any more if you hadn't tried it_." the IT guy said on the other line. His words were varied with scrunches, so it was obvious he was rather busy eating than trying to fix Kurt's computer.

"Yes, yes, I _have_ tried it – sorry, but duh." Kurt let his head fall into his neck. He had a deadline in three hours for his article and his editor Stacy had been on his back the entire day, waiting for him to fail at his first task. He had been working at '_Vility'_ magazine, the top one rated magazine for fashion and gossip, for three whole days now and his computer just _died_.

"_Gjee man, no need to snap_," the man continued, "_I'll have someone sent up – hey Anderson!_"

"_Yeah?_" Kurt heard another voice join the eating slob. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, this Anderson guy didn't sound any better.

"_Can you check on sixth floor, we have a downer!_" There was some muttering and shifting, but eventually the IT guy fully returned to Kurt. "_Someone's on his way, hold your horses._"

"Thank you." Kurt said insincere and hung up his phone with more force than intended. This Anderson guy better hurried the fuck up, because Kurt needed to get his first article done. He knew working would be different than college, but he felt more worn out after three days than his entire four years of weekends partying.

He slouched back into his chair with a firm eye on the door, waiting for some IT loser to come out and start to babble things about his computer Kurt would never understand. Stacy was eyeing him from the doorway of her office. She had a stupid smirk on her face that Kurt really wanted to flip off, but she was his boss and he had given up that kind of gestures – well, so now and then.

A ding from the elevators dimmed softly across the floor – if you didn't pay attention to it, you would never hear it, but Kurt was waiting for it. He perked up and expected some typical greasy nerd to appear in the doorway, but instead a guy around his age stepped into the office. His hair was short and dark, with tiny little curls trying to escape whatever product he used to keep them down. Rather stylish – for a nerd – glasses were balancing on his straight nose, the eyes underneath searching across the room to find the broken computer – and the guy belonging to it. His clothes were straight from the GAP, suspenders and colored socks included.

Usually Kurt would cringe at the entire assemble – but this nerdy IT guy made it work, mostly because his face was drop dead _gorgeous_. He was about to fling up his hand to snap for the guy until Kurt got a good look of him. The guy had shuffled closer, _waiting_ for someone to call him – but Kurt stayed low. This guy looked familiar, if he didn't know better it was –

"Holy shit." Kurt slapped his mouth shut with his hand, spinning his chair away from the guy and tried to disappear in the soft faux leather. "Oh shit, shit, fuckerty –" The swearing continued behind his hand. The IT guy was Blanderson. Blaine Anderson; McKinley's resident geek, nerd and dweeb until he transferred to Dalton halfway his junior year. Even worse: he was Kurt's last lab-partner for a period of time and let's just say that Kurt wasn't always that nice to him.

Kurt hadn't seen _anyone_ from McKinley since he graduated – apart from Quinn because he was there to dye her hair back blonde.

A blush crept up his neck and the nearest escape routes were more than welcome. Abort, abort, abort.

"Excuse me?" a silky voice said, coming from behind his chair. "Did you have computer problems?"

Kurt took deep breaths, he could do this – heck, there was even a chance Blanderson wouldn't recognize him anymore. He stretched his back straight and slowly turned the chair, only to regret it because Blaine was staring at him with a wide grin – damn age did him good. Too good almost.

"Y-yes." Kurt stuttered. He actually _stuttered_. Fearless badass K was terrified to confront the biggest loser of his year.

"Well, let's have a look." Blaine's attention was fully on the machine, pushing a few buttons on the keyboard before shaking his head. "I need to check the socket, could you -?" He made gestures that Kurt should roll backwards and he did so. Blaine went down on his knees – oh, this angle was interesting – and actually lay down, pushing his perfect round bottom up, to crawl under his desk. Kurt couldn't look away from Blaine's ass, perked up in a perfect position – it practically yelled to be spanked.

"Ha!" The triumph coming from underneath the desk brought him back to reality. "Can you turn it on and tell me if it's working?" he asked with a muffled voice. Kurt leaned over the shorter man's body to press the button of his monitor. He sighed in relief when the normal start up image flickered on his screen.

"Oh, thank God."

"Actually, it's Blaine." Blaine shuffled backwards and jumped up once his head was clear from not bumping into the wood. His hair was ruffled, and absolutely delicious – and he stretched a knick out of his neck. "But God will do." he added with a smirk. "Try not to kick the socket, it's unfair that you can with those legs –" Kurt frowned at the remark. "Considering I'm still waiting for the grow spurt that will never come. Well it did come – in a way, just not in my height." Blaine grabbed his bag he dropped on the desk. "Nice seeing you, Kurt."

Kurt 's eyes went wide and he wanted to say all kinds of things, but Blaine simply winked and turned around to walk away. He _had_ recognized Kurt, and fucking kept it secret. He rolled back to his computer, typing in his password with swears under his breath

"You better never break down on me again, I swear to God." he threatened. "I never want to see that hobbit again."

XXX

Ever since his computer broke down Blaine was _everywhere_.

He was randomly on his floor, chatting to people not even Kurt knew yet. Around lunch time he was in the cafeteria, still having his apple habit he had back in High School, sitting at one of the tables – openly gawking at Kurt.

The idea of him doing it on purpose had gotten underneath Kurt's skin that he eventually just ran to the smoker's area outside the building. With fidgeting fingers he lightened his cigarette, inhaling the smoke deep and enjoyed the long missed burn in his throat.

"Is that the only thing you kept?"

Kurt wanted to bang his head against the solid brick wall. The smoke came out of his nose as if he was an angry bull, giving Blaine one hell of a dark look.

"Only when I'm frustrated." he snapped.

Blaine nodded, taking in the words. "Were you frustrated in High School?"

"Were you this annoying in High School? Oh wait – you were." Kurt brought the cigarette back to his lips, sucking in the heat. "Why'd you want to know?" He tried to keep his tone as condescending as possible. He was just an IT guy and Kurt was a journalist – _ha._

"Just curious." Blaine shrugged. His hands were deep in his pockets, making his arms look even more toned – how the hell did a nerd get arms like that? Lifting books?

"Go be curious somewhere else." Kurt muttered with the cig still in his mouth. Instead of leaving Blaine got even closer and leaned against the wall next to him.

He huffed a small snort. "Well this feels familiar."

Kurt wanted to ignore that statement, but he had to admit – yes, this did feel familiar. All those weeks of Blaine following him like an obnoxious puppy – telling on and on that they needed to work together – until they reached the bleachers and Kurt just leaned against a wall, smoking – banning out the nerd.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged again. "Just wondering about things. So piercing holes really do heal, don't they?" Kurt felt Blaine's look on his eyebrow, trying to find the long gone scar of where his piercing once was. "Do you still have the tattoo?"

Blaine's smile was impeccably wide, a grin that was so infectious that Kurt just had to return one. With the cigarette bud in the corner of his mouth, he started to roll up his sleeve and showed the partly faded birds on the inner part of his forearm.

A finger traced the two seagulls and Kurt pulled his arm back as if he had burned himself. Blaine held up his hand in surrender. The sudden sad expression on his face made Kurt actually feel guilty.

"And no, I didn't dye my hair – I grew it out." Kurt said to light the mood.

"I always liked the purple streaks." Blaine's eyes were beaming. Whenever he was happy it was always written all across his face. Pity the happiness barely showed at his final weeks at McKinley. Kurt knew the jocks had to choose between him and Blaine, and considering Kurt would leave scars with his iron-nosed shoes – they went for Blaine. Kurt had actually felt responsible for a little while after Blaine transferred.

"They were indigo, to be honest." Kurt corrected with a smirk. Blaine let his head fall down so his chin almost connected with his chest. "Maybe I'll dye them back, I miss a bit color in my life."

"Do you want to go out?" Blaine suddenly asked, snapping his head up again and stared at Kurt with intense awaiting eyes.

Kurt threw the cigarette on the pavement and crushed it with the tip of his shoe. "What?" he replied confused.

"Do you want to go out? With me?" Blaine's voice turned more cautious. Kurt frowned at him, not sure if he was serious or not. "Just a gaybar, some drinks - for old time's sake?" He smiled a little.

"Why?" Kurt's head was numb. Why the hell did Blanderson want to go out with him and why the hell was he so flattered by it?

"Because I'm fun and loose when I'm drunk? You can take pictures and spread all kind of things about me?" Blaine said in all honesty. "I bet people from human recourses would love to know how dirty the cute IT guy is."

Kurt snorted. "They think you're cute?" He sucked in a breathe when Blaine all of a sudden came close, right into his personal space – his eyes practically stroking him with their glance.

"I know I'm cute." he said with a low tone. "I'll see you at ten, Karl's Place, Google Map it – or at least, if you know how to use that." His eyes stopped at his lips. For a moment Kurt thought they were going to kiss, but then Blaine backed off quickly. "And stop staring at my ass." he said while walking away, leaving Kurt once again speechless.

XXX

Kurt was in a serious crisis.

How on earth did Blanderson talk him into going out with him? To a bar? They'd barely spoken during their project, and if they did – it'd only consisted snapping.

And now Kurt was doubting on what to wear. How did a nerd – a very cute, toned and broad nerd – made him feel this nervous for a night of drinks?

He reached out into his closet, only to pull his hand back again. Blaine was testing him, that had to be it. He was seeking revenge for all the stupid things they'd done when they were teenagers. For all the sneers and bitching. Quinn had actually said 'Just make out already', when they were on each other's lips again.

Kurt froze halfway grabbing a pair of jeans. Maybe he wanted to make out with Blanderson? Even back then?

He shook his head quickly. "Don't be silly." The jeans returned to their spot. He picked out several options, but the evil smirk he developed his last years of school returned when he took out the only pair of dark leather skinny pants he kept.

If Blaine thought his ass looked good, he should see Kurt's in these.

"Two can play these games, Blanderson." he said to no one in particularly and reached to his jewelry box on his vanity. He stroke his right earlobe with his fingers, feeling the small buds of what once were piercing holes. "This is gonna hurt." But it was going to be worth it.

An hour later Kurt strolled arrogantly across the street to Karl's Place. He managed to get three earrings in with only a little pain, they hadn't grown that close yet. His knee high boots cuddled his legs and his pants were practically painted on. He kept his top free from ditties, just a black V-neck, showing more than enough skin.

Blaine was waiting outside the bar and his expression was more than worth the trouble. _Game on_.

"Hey there." Blaine said. Kurt just smiled sweetly, stroking the side of hair a bit so Blaine's eyes would go to the earrings.

"Shall we?" Kurt suggested and walked to the entrance without awaiting a response. He heard Blaine mutter 'Damn' when he overly swayed his hips to make sure Blaine noticed his ass.

They sat down at a corner table, over viewing part of the bar and sipped their drinks – martini for Kurt, a beer for Blaine.

"How did you end up on the IT department of a magazine?" Kurt blurted. Blaine's eyebrows shot up at the question. "I mean, you were like super smart – why would you waste it fixing computers?"

"Because computers need to be fixed? Like yours?" Blaine said teasingly, but his face turned soft as he bit his lip. "I'm actually doing it for the money. I'm still in university, working on my master thesis in science and technology."

"Figured." Kurt said with a smile. "I would've kicked your ass if you didn't continue college."

"Really?" Blaine blinked slowly.

"Uhu, I might have been a total jack ass in High School, but I appreciate people who made me get an A+ in Chemistry."

Blaine swallowed loudly in surprise. "You – you passed? Even after I left?"

"You didn't leave, you transferred." Kurt stated. "And yes, even after you transferred we still got an A+."

"Wow." Blaine stared down at the table. "You know, I always wondered what we'd gotten. I was actually close on calling you to ask." He added a chuckle. "But I was afraid your dad would say you were in juvie because you threatened the teacher if he didn't let you pass."

"Hey!" Kurt slapped him playfully on the arm. "I'm not that kind of bad ass, I was a skank – not a Puck."

Blaine shrugged. "It was all the same to me."

Kurt squealed softly on the inside when Blaine took his hand, stroking his fingers and letting them entwine his.

"I felt sorry for that." Blaine squeezed their hands. "Leaving in the middle of the project when I knew you needed to pass."

"You didn't leave." Kurt repeated sturdy. "Or ran."

The big hazel eyes finally looked up to meet Kurt's. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I – because it makes me feel guilty." he finally confessed. "It makes me feel like I should've done something, not just stand there with those stupid vague, stoner looks -"

"Hey, hey!" Blaine's free hand reached to cup his face. "It didn't have anything to do with what you did or didn't do. It was my parent's choice – if I could've done anything, I wouldn't have gone. And definitely not in the middle of a project when you were _finally_ talking to me and –"

Kurt launched himself over the table to kiss the silly nerdy boy. He felt Blaine trying to suck in a breath, but Kurt's lips prevented him from succeeding. The kiss was awkward and new at first, but as soon as they felt the perfect seaming of the way their lips locked, they glided together as if they'd been doing it for ever.

Blaine broke the connection for a moment to stand up, walked around the table and pulled Kurt into his arms. No one even blinked at the hand that suddenly appeared on Kurt's ass, squeezing it. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, getting as close as possible as they melted into another kiss.

"Fuck." Blaine breathed and Kurt took advantage of his parted lips to slide in his tongue. His body hadn't been this hot since he had to work in full length clothing in a plantation last summer. It felt incredibly right; the hands darting over his back and ass, the taste of beer and martini mixing into a general taste of each other and it was until a loud cough made them part that they started to breathe again.

"Let's go to my house." Kurt's chest heaved.

"Y-yeah." The kiss-swollen lips looked even more appealing and Kurt restrained himself from not simply diving back in.

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take and together they left the bar as quickly as they could, drinks still half drunk on the table.

XXX

"Bl-Blaine, stop it – I need to open the door –"

"Can't help it." Blaine's hands roamed Kurt's ass. "These pants should be _illegal_, Kurt."

"They will come off if I manage to open the door." Kurt huffed, keys shaking in his hand. The air was knocked out of him when Blaine pressed him against the door, taking over the keys and unlocked the door with ease.

"Damn, you do that often?" Kurt asked with the adrenaline racing through his veins. Every part of his body was trembling, but Blaine seemed ridiculously composed.

"You need steady hands for pouring chemicals in to flasks." he murmured into Kurt's pierced ear before nipping it. Kurt moaned, pressing Blaine back to open the door. "So hot."

They stumbled into Kurt's small fresh-out-of-college apartment. Blaine slammed the door shut with his foot without even letting go of Kurt.

_My turn_, Kurt thought and forced Blaine against the closed door, making him the one that was trapped. He was indecisive on where to start, but eventually went for the neck – sucking hard right under his jaw.

Blaine's steady and composed posture vanished and he turned into a quivering mess under Kurt's touch. He kept on muttering and sighing Kurt's name, fisting his shirt on his back, slowly rolling it up. Kurt took the hint, backing off for a second and tugged of his V-neck in a swift move.

The moan coming from Blaine's mouth was possibly punishable, and Kurt didn't protest when the tables turned and he was the one pressed against the door. Blaine sank down his knees slowly – licking and sucking a trail down his chest. The trail stopped around his upper abdomen and Kurt felt the warm breath on a spot close to his side.

Kurt smiled, curling his fingers into Blaine's soft hair and knowing why he stopped precisely there. Nobody knew about that tattoo – apart from a few lovers. He had gotten it on a whim with the memory of the adrenaline he got from getting the tattoo on his arm. The tattoo on his stomach was the shape of a star with the skull-pattern of one of his favorite scarves. The pattern remembered him of being strong and fearless.

Blaine pressed a kiss in the middle of the star and continued is trail until it reached his destination. His hands glided up and down Kurt's thighs, squeezing and exploring.

"Blaine –" Kurt whimpered with his eyes shut when Blaine's face was so close to the bulge that was tightening his pants, but instead Blaine started to undo his knee-high boots, zipping them down so the hidden parts of his pants were revealed. Kurt kicked them off impatiently and Blaine chuckled – the bastard actually chuckled. He wanted to smack his head, except Blaine was now undoing his zipper.

Kurt dared to look down at the man that was tearing him apart layer for layer. Blaine felt him being watched and looked up with his lust-blown eyes, licking his plump lips and let his fingers slip in the waistband of the pants. For a moment he waited for approval and Kurt gave it with a quick nod before letting his head fall back again to face the ceiling.

Warm hands burned through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs as Blaine slid down the tight pants. Kurt tried to help by wiggling a bit, but he choked when Blaine _finally_pressed his face against his hidden erection, nuzzling it softly.

Kurt grabbed blindly for Blaine's shirt. "Off, off – _off_!"

There was rustling of clothes and a brief gush of air of Blaine throwing his shirt to join Kurt's on the floor. Kurt let his hands back on Blaine's shoulders – his naked, warm shoulders. He looked back down, cupping his face now to force him to look up.

For a moment they just stared into each other eyes. Blaine shuffled forwards on his knees, hands sliding up from his clothed knees to his waist – dipping his fingers under the waistband of the briefs and tugged them down.

Kurt gasped at the sudden air on his cock en sucked in even more breath when Blaine freed his dick completely from the briefs, keeping his clingy hand on the shaft. He shuddered under his touch, his hips uncontrollably bucking back and forth.

A big hand on his abdomen kept him back against the door and Blaine pumped his cock a few times before wrapping his lips around the head. Then everything was perfect. Kurt threw his head back so hard that he hit the door with a bang, but he didn't care – all he wanted to do was moan and force Blaine to go faster.

With unexpected expertise Blaine sucked in half of his erection. He lowered the hand on his abs to kneed his balls while his other hand was still pumping slowly up to meet his mouth.

"Blaine, Blaine…" Kurt mewled.

Blaine let go of his cock with a loud pop.

"No –" Kurt grunted at the loss of the heat. He felt Blaine rise up, back on his feet and he sighed into the feeling of their chests touching. Blaine was hairier than he expected, but the strong muscles and the overall manliness made Kurt tremble with arousal.

Blaine kissed him gently, even more gentle than their first kisses.

"Remember all those times at school," he breathed, "when you said fuck you, Blanderson?"

Kurt nodded numbly.

"I think it's time you fulfill that promise." Blaine pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Don't you?" Kurt could only just nod again. The curly-haired boy pulled back to catch Kurt's eyes. "Take me to your bedroom." He licked his lips and Kurt wanted to grunt. "Fulfill that promise."

Kurt felt the adrenaline pump right back into his system and with his pants awkwardly around his hips and his cock still hard and aching, he dragged Blaine towards his bedroom. Halfway through, the pants and briefs fully came off, leaving shattered clothing all around the place.

Blaine practically threw him onto the bed that responded with few protesting noises. Kurt turned around, lying back against the pillows and took himself into his hand – stroking it up and down.

He watched Blaine undo his belt, kicking off his shoes in the process and let his jeans drop down together with his boxers. Kurt could only stare as Blaine stepped out of the puddle of clothes_. So that's what he was talking about when he said grow spurt._

Blaine shuffled the clothes away into a corner and turned fully to Kurt, his eyes dark and filled with want.

"Fuckerty, fuck –" Kurt flung his arm out to reach for Blaine. "Come, please – please." he begged and sighed happily when Blaine joined him on the huge mattress.

"How – how do you want me?" For the first time since they entered the bar Blaine sounded unsure of what was happening.

"Right now?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "I want you hot and heaving on me, and to kiss me fucking senseless as punishment for not doing so during our fucking science project."

Blaine's face broke in the biggest smile, definitely happy to oblige and rolled himself onto Kurt's body. They moaned together when their cocks touched and slid together. Kurt felt Blaine being unable control the urge to grind down and he let him. His arm reached out for the nightstand to retrieve lube and condoms, a task that took longer than expected because Blaine had latched himself onto Kurt's collarbone.

"Fuck, Kurt." he mumbled against the sore skin. "Want, you – so, fucking, bad."

Kurt pulled Blaine back up to let them lie face to face. Blaine's entire body was sprawled over Kurt's and it felt absolutely _perfect_. Kisses were shared until everything turned from hot to burning and Kurt knew he needed more; more touch, more heat and more Blaine.

With all the force he could scramble Kurt took control and flipped them so Blaine was underneath him. Big expectant eyes looked up to him, waiting for his next move.

His legs spread with ease under Kurt's gentle touch and he grabbed the bottle of lubricant that was discarded on the blankets. He popped open the bottle, letting the cool lube slick up his fingers before throwing the bottle on the bed again.

Blaine was breathing heavily. "Kurt, please – I feel like I'm _bursting_ out of my skin."

"Easy," Kurt soothed and let his slippery fingers down to the hot flesh, "give me a pillow."

With a frustrated growl Blaine grabbed the nearest pillow to throw it hard at Kurt.

"Oeh, temper – I like it." Kurt grinned at Blaine's swears. "Up," Blaine lifted his hips and Kurt placed the pillow under him. Finally he had perfect access to Blaine's entrance and the noise Blaine made when he lightly touched it was positively sinful.

Kurt shuffled a bit so he was lying between Blaine's legs at eyesight of his throbbing cock. Purely impulsive he licked a broad stripe on the underside of Blaine's erection and Blaine completely fell apart under his touches. His finger dipped into the hotness of his hole, making him squirm even more.

"Kurrrrt, KurtKurtKurt, come one – more. Give me m-more." Blaine panted. Kurt pulled his finger back slow and added another. "YES!" Blaine yelled when the two fingers went inside completely and Kurt used his other hand to pump up his cock. His legs trembled uncontrollably, sliding against Kurt's body and demanding him closer.

Kurt made sure his fingers had a steady pass, stretching him open and he added another finger in the progress.

"Almost there." he mumbled against the sweaty hipbone and pressed a kiss on it. All of a sudden Blaine pressed himself completely down onto the three fingers, fucking himself onto them. Kurt felt his fingers hit a smooth surface and realized he found Blaine's prostate.

"Is – is it, can we – please, _fuck_!" Blaine's hand reached down to take his erection into his hand, desperate for relief.

Kurt couldn't wait any longer either and got the lube and a condom with his dry hand. He scrambled on his knees and freed his fingers from Blaine's puckered hole. Blaine whined at the loss, still jerking himself.

With his teeth he opened the condom, juggling it with one hand because his other one was too slippery from the lube. He used both to roll it on, gasping at finally feeling some friction on his dick. As fast as he was able he slicked his hand again and pumped his cock a few times to make sure it was fully coated.

Blaine's jerking slowed down when Kurt looked up again. He slapped away Blaine's hand and used his still slick hand to cover it smoothly. Blaine's panting increased. Legs came up wide and Kurt settled in between them before Blaine locked them around his lower back.

Kurt guided his dick to the stretched entrance, carefully letting the head slip in and they both moaned loud and breathless – Blaine felt _amazing_.

"More." Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt down so he was completely covering Blaine. His lower abs glided over Blaine's erection as he slowly went in more. It seemed for ever until Kurt was completely buried into the other man and they sighed happily at the feeling, panting against each other in an odd rhythm and Blaine pulled up Kurt's face to kiss him hungrily.

Fucking his tongue into Blaine's mouth, Kurt started to pull out and push in – at first steady but as their climaxes built up even more Kurt went harder and faster. His belly stroked over Blaine's cock and he felt Blaine clench more and more around him.

"So – cl-close." he gasped, digging his fingers into Kurt's soft flesh of his ass and hips.

"Me too." Kurt pressed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. "Me too, come on, baby –" He slipped one of his hands between the sweaty and hot bodies and pulled up just a little to free Blaine's dick.

"Shit, Kurt." Blaine said as Kurt started to jerk him fast, squeezing and turning. "I'm gonna –"

"Let go, it's okay – let go." Kurt nestled his face in the hollow of Blaine's neck. "Let go, baby."

And Blaine came shuddering, come sticking to their bodies and Kurt's hand. Kurt couldn't handle the tight squeeze around his cock and came as well – buried deep in the other man's body. He collapsed onto Blaine's chest, his full weight pressing against the limb body. With a hiss he slowly pulled out of Blaine, letting him fall back once out.

"Holy shit." Blaine whispered after they regain conscious after their orgasm glow.

"Fuckerty." Kurt amended.

"We're disgusting."

"That we are." he snickered. Carefully he pulled up his head to look at Blaine. Damn he was hot like this. All scruffy, sweaty and _man_. Who knew the High School nerd could turn out like this?

Blaine raised his arm and cupped Kurt's face. "Hm," he hummed, "that was amazing." Kurt nodded slowly, giving him a smile and felt Blaine stroke the spot where once his eyebrow piercing was.

"When did you – get rid of it?"

"A week after graduation. Q – Quinn – and I realized we weren't going to be taken seriously at any colleges looking like this, so we un-skanked each other."

Blaine snorted. "Un-skanked."

"Oh hush you, I bet you thought I was super hot back then."

"I did." Blaine grinned widely, still stroking Kurt's face. "God, we're dirty."

"Well that's good."

"Hm?"

"Now I can tell all the people from human recourses how dirty the cute guy from IT is."

"You think I'm cute?"

Kurt surged forward in an answering kiss, bit Blaine's lip softly before pulling back and said: "I think you're more than that, Blanderson."

**The End.**


End file.
